The Deathly Hallows
'Area': New Thalos, Trog Caves and Outpost, and Aralu 'Constructible Type': Neckwear 'Description': This small amulet seems very unassuming. It appears to be cast in bronze, with an unusual symbol carved upon it. The symbol is of a triangle, which contains within it a circle and a straight line that bisects both the circle and the triangle. For something so small, you sense tremendous power within it. How odd that something so small could awaken the lust of so many. 'Clues': Hearken now to the Tale of the Three Brothers... There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too treacherous to pass but being learned in the magical arts, the three brothers simply waved their wands and made a bridge. Before they could cross, however, they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. It was Death and he felt cheated. Cheated because travelers would normally drown in the river, but Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him. The oldest asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence so Death fashioned him one from an elder tree that stood nearby. The second brother decided he wanted to humiliate Death even further and asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave, so Death plucked a stone from the river and offered it to him. Finally Death turned to the third brother. A humble man, he asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And so it was that Death reluctantly handed over his own cloak of invisibility. The first brother traveled to a distant village while with the Elder Wand in hand, he killed a wizard with whom he had once quarreled. Drunk with the power that the Elder Wand had given him, he bragged of his invincibility. But that night, another wizard stole the wand and slit the brother's throat for good measure. And so Death took the first brother for his own. The second brother journeyed to his home where he took the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his delight, the girl he once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. Yet soon she turned sad and cold for she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing, the second brother killed himself so as to join her. And so Death took the second brother. As for the third brother, Death searched for many years but was never able to find him. Only when he attained a great age did the youngest brother shed the Cloak of Invisibility and give it to his son. He then he greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly, departing this life as equals. Many years have passed since the last brother departed this life, but the tales of the wand, the cloak, and the stone live on. Rumours have reached us that these objects of great power have been found. One hears whispers that the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand known to mankind, is in the possession of a mighty sorcerer who uses the wand to shape the very fabric of this realm. But, true to the wand's power, ownership of the wand will only pass to he who has defeated its current master. One also hears tales that the cloak has passed to yet another wizard, a wize and ancient mage who awaits the end of time. And of the stone, we hear that it can be found in a place of life amidst a timeless land of death. Perhaps the strangest rumor is that the wand, the cloak, and the stone could be combined to form something even more powerful, something that all men and women would desire, but that it can only be created at the feet of the being who shapes this realm. Are these rumours true, or are they simply old tales with no real meaning? That is for you to decide. Go forth, adventurers, search out these objects of great power and summon the Deathly Hallows! 'Required Components:' Resurrection Stone (in tree at Storm Warrior, Aralu) Invisibility Cloak (Valik, Trog Caves and Outpost - Rhyoden) Elder Wand (Statue of AustinPowers, New Thalos Temple) 'Assembly Command:' Place your items at the feet of the AustinPowers statue in the New Thalos Temple. accio deathlyhallows